


Undress for Success

by misura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Chris knew he'd made a mistake the moment Michele said, "Do - do you think that pervert's kissing her right now?"
Relationships: Michele Crispino/Christophe Giacometti
Kudos: 8
Collections: Rare Ships!!! on BINGO 2020





	Undress for Success

Chris knew he'd made a mistake the moment Michele said, "Do - do you think that pervert's kissing her right now?"

Things had started out well - or normal, at least: someone had knocked on the door to his hotel room just when Chris had been about to resign himself to an early night with nothing more interesting than a good book to keep him company.

Five minutes later, they were both more or less naked (more in Chris's case, who dressed for ease of undressing; less in Michele's case, who clearly dressed with other things in mind) and halfway to Chris's very comfortable, extra large hotel bed.

And then, this.

Chris considered playing dumb, but his manly intuition told him asking 'who?' would not go over well. Besides, it wasn't as if there were all _that_ many people interested in kissing Sara Crispino - at least, Chris amended, not that many people who would make a move with her brother around to see.

"This was a mistake!" Michele said, fumbling for his pants, which Chris felt was bordering on rude. "I shouldn't have - "

Chris kissed him. Michele hadn't really deserved it, but then, if Chris would only ever kiss people who deserved the privilege, his social life would be nearly non-existent. He'd simply have to let Michele make it up to him later - and for that, he had to make sure there would be a 'later'.

 _I don't think she'd want you there to watch._ Or maybe she would, in which case Chris preferred to leave it to her and Michele to work that out. He'd happily volunteer as a third party, if so desired. Performing in front of an audience might even be considered something of a specialty of his.

Michele started kissing him back after a few seconds, pants dropped back on the floor, his body nice and pliant, his arms coming up to pull Chris closer -

\- which made now the right moment to take a step back. "Fine," Chris said, sinking down on the bed, one arm pressed against his forehead. For extra effect, he threw in a tragic sigh. "Leave, then. If that is what you want." It wasn't, and they both knew it.

At least, Chris hoped Michele knew it. If not - well, Chris still had his book. It wasn't even _that_ late yet: always a chance some other visitor or visitor _s_ might show up.

"I - " Michele sounded torn, proving he was either a bit of an idiot or improbably resistant to Chris's physical charms. "What if she needs me?"

Chris tried not to feel sorry for him. Thinking of what they might have been doing instead of talking about Michele's feelings helped. On the one hand, Chris approved of people talking about their feelings; on the other hand, Michele had presumably come here for sex, not conversation.

Chris knew his limitations. He was not a therapist. Still. "Don't you think maybe it's the other way around? Because to be honest, that's what it looks like from where I'm standing." Or, well, posing. Rather gloriously naked, Chris might add. He'd been assured it was an irresistible look on him, though Michele still didn't appear to have any particular trouble resisting.

"I - yes. I will prove my love for her by letting her go," Michele said. "That is the promise I made." He looked very tragic and heroic, complete with a little pose that could have come straight out of his skating routine. It made Chris want to drag him down onto the bed ravish him.

So he did.


End file.
